


Comes Falling Down

by Rubynye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Natasha kissing are always such an incredible sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements: [This nifty celebration of a polyamorous Steve Rogers](http://fuckyeahcaptainamericapolyamory.tumblr.com)  
>  _Disclaimer:_ This fanwork has been created for pleasure only and not for profit.  
>  Title from [Hey Brother](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avicii/heybrother.html) by Avicii, which is such a Steve Rogers song. [Inspirational gif set](http://tmblr.co/Zg0f-x1QsuGAL).

Sam and Natasha kissing is always such an incredible sight. Warm light pours through the brazenly bare window, pooling around all of them on the bed; Natasha's hair gleams copper, swinging around Sam's face, her pale fingers bracketing his throat, their full lips pressing and stroking in a counterpoint rhythm to Steve's and Bucky's matching thrusts. Rising pleasure washing through him, Sam's crisp musk savory on his tongue and trailed down his throat, Steve hazily watches the kiss through his dangling bangs, but his fingers are much too comfortable pressed around Natasha's sleek waist to let go and push his hair aside. Sam moans softly as Bucky's shoulders shudder over his back, his adam's apple bobbing under Natasha's curved fingers, his broad chest pressed to her rounded breasts; he flutters a heavy eyelid up, glancing at Steve around the curve of her forehead, his cheek creasing with a suggestion of a smile even as Natasha shoves her chin up and his lips part further.

She undulates between them, velvety-damp under Steve's fingers, warm skin-scent radiating off her; as she rocks Sam's head back with the kiss, Natasha flexes around Steve so waves of pleasure pulse up his spine, a whimper shuddering out of him as his bangs tumble into his eyes, sticking to his forehead. Sam makes a muffled breathless noise, grips the mattress tighter with one hand and reaches with the other to brush Steve's bangs out of the way, and Steve presses his parted mouth to Sam's calloused palm as Sam strokes down his cheek. Right up until Bucky surrenders an audible breath, pressing his face harder between Sam's shoulder blades, and Steve feels Bucky's forceful thrusts shudder through Sam, hears Sam gasp against Natasha's lips as he grips Steve's shoulder to brace himself.

Not about to be outdone, Natasha hooks her knee behind Steve's, arches and pulls at once, slamming him into her deeper than he dared, rippling velvet-tight around him; his eyes go wide, shock tumbling from his mouth in a rising stream of moaned notes, and she quivers around him in muffled laughter as her pinker, wetter tongue flickers over Sam's lower lip and Sam's bottomless eyes roll up as they fall shut.

Steve bites his lip, trying to squelch his own moaning. He needs to listen to them instead, the low whirr of Bucky's arm tightening around Sam's chest, Sam's deep sob of pleasure, Natasha's lilting hum vibrating into him. He hangs onto her and she bounces herself on him, pressing with her knee, goading him to let loose, ecstasy streaming up his nerves, rising heat tensing within him. He tries to roll his eyes at her coppery head and sees lightning crackle beneath his eyelids as she yanks harder, making his hips smack into her gloriously plush ass.

Natasha rumbles like a pleased cat and writhes around him, and Steve's hips betray him and obey her instead, bucking free of his conscious control, his traitorous fingers cooperatively hauling her into his runaway thrusts. Her voice cracks, spilling free a moment before she meets Sam in another smacking kiss and Sam's shaking fingers dig tingling dents into Steve's shoulder, as Bucky snuffles aloud and Steve catches a crisp flicker of his fresh sweat.

Sam and Natasha's kiss keeps breaking and merging as Steve helplessly jerks her back onto his cock. "--baby, _please_ \--" Sam gasps as she growls and plunges back into his mouth, " --yes, fuck, yeah--"; a slick noise rises underneath, Bucky's flesh hand curled and sliding on Sam's dick, and Steve could _watch_ if he could just pry open his eyes, but each electric thrust winds him higher and tighter, pushing a steady keen up his throat, clamping his teeth together, crimping his eyelids shut. All he can do is listen and breathe and _feel_ , Natasha's muscular flex between his hands and around his dick, Sam shaking harder and harder as sensation rattles him apart.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Sam mutters breathlessly and groans as he comes, the familiar deep sweet sound sizzling right through Steve's pleasure-wracked body until he moans too, curling into the staggering rush of delight, pressing his cheek to the damp crown of Natasha's silky head. Sam's hand slides fever-hot down Steve's arm and Steve's eyes flutter open, so he sees as well as feels Sam's hand draping over his on Natasha's waist; as his hips keep on rolling, Natasha rippling gloriously around him, his view rocks down across the fine dusting of freckles across her back and up to the drape of Sam's shoulders as his head hangs between them, Natasha cradling his cheek in her palm and brushing their open mouths together. Bucky's eyes flash evening blue, shining out of his damp-darkened hair, and Steve's happiness somehow swells even further, tightening his throat just as glowing blankness sheets across his sight and orgasm crashes over him in crackling surges of delight.

His hands shudder loose from Natasha's waist, thunking down on the bed to prop his boneless body up off hers, but she chuckles low and dark as honey, captures his wrist and drags his hand along her satiny thigh and over her crisp wet curls. Pushing his fingertips over her little slick clit, she grips his hair with her other hand, yanking his head up, bright pain counterpoint to enveloping pleasure. Sam reaches up too, leaning forward as he curls his fingers behind Steve's nape, and Steve's eyes press closed as he moans through an aftershock, as he leans into Sam's kiss and obediently strokes Natasha under her guiding hand.

Pressing her face to Sam's shoulder, bearing down achingly on Steve's oversensitive dick so he whimpers against Sam's trembling lips, Natasha comes one more time in fierce pulses, growling low, swatting Steve's hand away. He dares spread it over her belly, feeling her quiver under his fingers and Sam's gasps tingle his mouth as Bucky gives up a punched-out noise and goes still, except for his hand sliding forward on the bed until his damp fingertips press against Steve's.

For a breathless moment they all tremble together, Steve feeling Natasha and Sam and Bucky, around him and with him and beneath his skin.

Then, pretty much unanimously, they all slump over on the mattress.

Natasha laughs, her exhilaration tugging Steve's slack mouth into a smile; she squirms up off him to kiss Sam briefly, then leans over his side, tilting her face up. Bucky looks at her with the heavy-lidded eyes Steve remembers from a thousand flirty evenings long ago, quirking his lips in the particular little smile he saves for her, and as he kisses her softly he brushes his metal fingers over her scarred shoulder and his flesh hand around her curved side, over the scar on her belly and its matching entry dented into her lower back.

Happily watching them at it, Sam trades a smiling glance with Steve, his fingers stroking along Steve's throat, thumb brushing over Steve's pulse like gentle kisses. Natasha sways back, patting Bucky's chest with both hands, and as she presses her shoulders warmly to Steve's chest, Bucky curls over Sam and kisses him, hot and deep and breathtaking to watch, then flops down and presses his face to Sam's shoulder again as he tosses his condom over all of them to slap down in the wastebasket.

Sam laughs the same way Natasha did, his grin gleaming, his eyes shining as he turns his gaze from Bucky to Steve; Steve catches the laugh and it feels great, this all feels uncomplicatedly wonderful, as Sam leans into him for another kiss, slow and warm, beard tingling his chin and cheek.

Natasha yawns ostentatiously as she stretches, then barrel rolls right over Steve, swiping the condom off him on her way, too fast for more than a slight tug; she slots in behind him, plush thighs tucked behind his, soft breasts and belly pressed to his back, solid and safe. Steve yields that last degree into her hold, into Sam's as he slides the kiss down Steve's chin and tucks his face into Steve's throat, humming happily, settling his arm across Steve's side, his hand on Natasha's ribs. Bucky tucks his arm more firmly around Sam's waist, the back of his hand against Steve's belly; they _are_ all variously jet lagged, and now that they've welcomed each other home, a nap's not a bad idea at all.

Before he gives in to the increasing pull of gravity, though, Steve turns just enough to smile at Natasha, who gives him the same sleepy-eyed look Bucky gave her, and a tender closed-mouthed kiss, then tucks her nose into the dip of his spine. Steve glances forward just in time to see Bucky's heavy-lidded eyes, evening blue over Sam's dark shoulder, corners crinkling with a hidden smile as Bucky rolls his metal hand, pressing it over Steve's heart.

Steve breathes in, pressing his chest into Bucky's hand, inhaling all three of them, filling his lungs, rich on his tongue. He wraps his hand over Bucky's jointed fingers, resting his cheek on Sam's smooth forehead, relaxing into Natasha warm all down his back, and happily closes his tired eyes.


End file.
